


women called august

by charleybradburies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by a Movie, Leadership, Meta, Meta Poetry, Other, Poetry, The Revolution Will Be Televised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some women are lost in the fire. others are made from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	women called august

she smiles  
and it feels  
like sunburn.

no one knows  
what's hit them  
but they're down  
on the ground  
like fallen soldiers.

the city needs her,  
the city made her,  
the city does not own her.

she sighs  
and it sounds  
like cascading ice.

her tears  
are like  
constellation points.

church bells on  
Christmas morning  
make you wish  
for a wedding day.

she smiles at him  
and it feels like  
heartbreak.

she's the world to you  
and she moves too quickly  
for you to keep up.

she cries  
and it feels like  
an earthquake.

she lies  
and she can't hide it  
and you believe her  
anyway.

she's dark inside but  
she dons the cape  
and breaks the spell  
and kisses the princess  
and bares her teeth  
and saves us all.

you're not sure  
if she's a dream  
or a nightmare  
but she doesn't care  
which you'd prefer.

she's a puzzle made  
of broken pieces  
stitched together  
with aches and pains.  
she doesn't want  
you to try  
to rearrange her.

you want an "everywoman"?  
take a look  
at all these  
women.  
they'll all fight you  
together.

take you down  
like whiskey  
with rain  
keeping time  
to every  
sucker punch.

your hero  
can't come  
to the phone  
right now.  
leave your name  
at the beep  
and his girlfriend  
will return  
your call  
when she gets back  
from saving  
the world.


End file.
